


November 1

by downbyashes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, No Named Characters are Hurt, School, School Stabbing, Stabbing, unknown character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 16:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downbyashes/pseuds/downbyashes
Summary: It was a normal day, until it wasn’t. No one goes to the place they know everyday, one of the safest places they possibly know, and expect tragedy to strike. You just can’t be prepared.***No named characters are hurt. I promise!!! But this is a warning that there is school violence mentioned in this story. Please don’t read if you can’t handle that sort of thing.***
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 15





	November 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, if you know me at all, I take many of my stories from my real life.
> 
> This is another one.
> 
> Yesterday was the three year anniversary, and still everything that happened feels unreal. I got off lucky. I am Yuuri in this story. Everything that happens in this story happened to me. Somethings were taken out, but nothing was added. I know I didn’t get the brunt of it. I got off fairly easily, if I’m being honest. Other people I know saw more.

_ 2:07 _

_ “Attention students, this is not a drill. We need to lock down the building now.” _

Yuuri barely flinched at hearing the announcement. Usually it was something that serious on top of the blaring siren that would get his anxiety going, but he felt oddly calm. He heard coach Celestino in the background ushering his class into the gymnasium as his own substitute teacher told everyone to get up into the bleachers. Yuuri had just grabbed his bag, an advantage to having a hand injury that was still healing, and made it close to the top of the bleachers before the lights went out. 

The whole two classes were silent as the lockdown siren blared through the PA system, telling everyone to get to the closest classroom and stay put. It was already starting to hurt his ears, and it had only played a few times. 

To the right side of the bleachers was a bit of light as a side door opened. Yuuri’s eyes widened in horror. Were people actually stupid enough to sneak our when there was someone in the school?

Yuuri pulled out his iPod touch. He was trying to convince his parents to get him a phone, but had yet to have any luck in persuading them in his favour. He sent a quick iMessage to his mom over the crappy school wifi connection, and, noticing that many of his classmates had their own phones out, sent one to his sister. She had had gym at the same time as him, but had been in the other gym with Minako. 

Yuuri wanted to be sick, texting his sister again. He needed her to respond. It couldn’t be his sister. She couldn’t be gone. He’d know, wouldn’t he? 

He got a text from his mom, saying that her and his dad were on their way down, and was he okay. He responded right away, telling her that he was okay. He was about to add that he hadn’t heard from Mari, when a message came in from his sister that she was okay. He slumped back in relief. He switched over to the group chat his mom had made on the first day of the school year, so he didn’t have to keep switching back and forth between chats. 

That’s when he started to hear and pay attention to the whispers around him. Other kids with actual phones and data trading rumours they were hearing from other classes. 

“Someone died.”

“No, twenty-seven are dead.”

“Is the person still in the school?”

“There were two of them. And they had guns.”

“And they’re meeting up with someone back in the ravine.”

“No, it was one. But they had a shotgun and they’re still loose in the school.” 

He could feel his breathing getting quick and shallow with panic as his thumbs danced across his screen to tell his mother and sister what he’d heard. His mind raced, thinking about if he would be able to lay still for long enough to convince someone he was dead if someone broke into the gym and started shooting. Would he be able to cover himself in the blood of people he knew without gagging? Would he be able to not breath, not cry, not react if someone stepped on him? Avoid having a panic attack? He felt guilty for even thinking of sacrificing everyone in the room for his own life, but he wasn’t ready to die. Not yet. 

“No, it was a ninth grader. A girl and her friend were stabbed.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. Friend of mine was there when it happened.”

The screech of the siren, going from a low pitch to an ear piercing high and half way down again was the only consolation he got. 

_“This is an emergency lockdown…”_

_ 3:01 _

“Alright, can we get everyone seated, please?” a police officer called out as him and his partner entered. The boy  _ playing basketball, of all things _ , actually stopped and followed instructions. 

“Alright, we’re going to try getting everyone out soon. What we need is for someone to make sure that everyone writes their names on a piece of paper. Only the people with their names written down will be able to leave. We’ll be back soon to let you folks out,” the cop said, and they left. 

Yuuri pulled out a piece of paper when he realized everyone else had left their stuff in the locker room, which we didn’t have access to. He wrote his name on top, then went down to the floor. “I started a list. Come up and write your name down.” 

People started lining up, but not everyone. Some people wrote down their name and their friends’ names, not only keeping the line short and getting through everyone fast, but also allowing others to stay up to date on what was going on. It was a surprisingly effective system. 

It wasn’t long after the list was done that Yuuri received a message through a Messenger group chat from Phichit wondering if anyone knew if Yuuri was okay. None of his friends in the chat were in his class, and while the wifi was good enough to receive the message, he couldn’t send a reply. He felt terrible, knowing that his friends were worrying about him when he was fine. 

“Oh my god. Someone just sent me the video.” 

Yuuri looked to the boy who spoke in horror.  _The video_ was a quick few second video taken on Snapchat of the stabbing that had been circulating for at least the last half hour. Yuuri had yet to see it, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to. It sounded too horrifying to watch, and he didn’t want to put himself through that stress. 

_ Oh my god. I just saw the video. _

Yuuri’s heart sank when he read Mari’s text. She shouldn’t have had to see it. No one should have. Yuuri felt tears in his eyes at the thought of someone he knew getting stabbed. Phichit, Kenjirou, Victor…

Victor and Phichit were going back and forth in the group chat, begging him to respond, asking if anyone had heard from him yet, getting a series of no’s from Guang Hong, Leo, and Chris. He felt terrible for not being able to say anything. He wanted so badly to be able to say anything, reassure them that he was okay. 

“Yuuri, have you seen this?” Georgi Popovich said, turning his phone in Yuuri’s direction. It was the video. Yuuri hadn’t wanted to see the video, but as soon as he saw it on the screen, he discovered that it was like watching a train wreck; he just couldn’t look away. 

It had been taken from the third floor, overlooking the foyer. It wasn’t great quality, but it showed a man standing over a girl on the floor, and one of the teachers with a classroom in the foyer confronting the guy, making him drop the knife. Yuuri could feel his breathing accelerate, and instantly tried breathing deeper. It staved off the anxiety for the time being, but he knew it was only a matter of time before the panic really set in. 

The video was quickly shown around, and soon everyone in the gym, including the teachers, who mildly told the sharers off about sharing it afterward, had seen it. 

Yuuri was grateful that only a few minutes later the alarm finally stopped. It has been going on for almost two hours by then, and it was really starting to hurt his ears. The lack of the alarm brought a new sense of calm to the room, and Yuuri felt his anxiety subside just a bit more. 

Maybe he could survive however long they were stuck there for. 

_ 4:37 _

“She died,” someone said. 

“What?” Yuuri asked, eyes wide in disbelief. 

“One of the girls that were stabbed. She died. One of my friends is friends with her. She said the girl died.”

It made Yuuri pause, his breathing slow but shallow. Someone had _died_. The whole situation suddenly became ten times more…something. He couldn’t put his finger on it. More serious? More grave? Sitting on the bleachers in the gym, he knew he was in the middle of something so much bigger than himself. 

He was at the point where he just wanted to go home. He wanted to be at home with his mother, father, and sister, cuddle in bed with his poodle, and not have to worry about anything other than his massive crush on Victor. He wanted it to just be another day where he’d go home and play video games and chat online to his friends. Just be a teen. 

It felt like they’d been stuck in the gym all day. Everyone was getting restless and no one had any extra food. Yuuri had given away the only food he’d had about an hour ago to someone who had seemed hungry and had really appreciated it. Yuuri had felt sick at the time, but now he was starting to get hungry. Maybe it was the stress…

_ Yuuri, Mari, they’re starting to get people out.  _

Yuuri breathed a sigh of relief. “They’re finally getting us out!” Yuuri called out, tears almost springing to his eyes.  No, he told himself.  You can’t cry yet. That’s for outside. 

“Do you think they’ll start with us?” a girl from the other class asked. 

“I mean, we are the easiest to get to,” a boy from his class replied, and it was true. There was a door on the other side of the hallway from the gyms and across a multipurpose room that led outside. They should have been one of the first. 

Only, they weren’t. 

_ 5:07 _

Yuuri’s iPod had started dying, falling below twenty percent. He was still responding to his mom’s and sister’s texts, but he tried to keep the device off if he could help it. 

The tension in the room could have been cut with a knife. Everyone was moving around restlessly, no one able to sit still for more than a few seconds. Yuuri was ready to just run out of the room to freedom. As appealing as it was, he could only imagine how much trouble he’d get in. 

It felt like an eternity later when the cops showed up again, and told everyone to line up in an orderly fashion. Yuuri had never seen a group of students get in a line so orderly and quiet, and he doubted he’d ever see it again. Then, they were led out, across the multipurpose room, and finally, outside. 

Yuuri blinked a few times. It was raining, and there were so many faces, he wondered if he’d be able to find his parents. 

“Yuuri!” 

He looked in the direction of his mom’s voice, and picked up his speed a bit. He bat the police tape out of his way, and wrapped his arms around his parents. 

“Are you okay?” His dad asked. 

Yuuri nodded. “Yeah. I think so.” 

“They should be getting Mari’s class out soon.” His mom said. 

Yuuri nodded, gripping his parents tighter. 

“Yuuri!” 

Yuuri turned to find a kid a few years younger than him staring at him with tears in his eyes. 

Yuuri had seen him in his group at lunch before, and the boy seemed to hold onto every word he said. Yuuri pulled away from his parents to wrap his arms around the boy, who almost seemed to collapse in his grasp. 

“Yuuri, I’m so glad you’re okay,” the boy whispered. 

“I’m glad you’re okay too, Kenjirou,” Yuuri whispered back. “Thank you for waiting out here for me.”

“Anytime.”

“This is the last of them!” someone called out, and Yuuri whipped around. Mari was just leaving the building. 

Yuuri left Kenjirou and ran to the police tape, where his sister met him with a tight hug, like letting go would cause the end of the world. 

“I’m so glad you’re okay,” Mari whispered, sobbing into him as he buried his face in her neck, finally letting himself cry. 

“I’m glad you’re okay. I don’t know what I’d do without you,” Yuuri cried. 

He couldn’t have said how long they stood there, crying into each other and letting the other know how much they loved the other. Eventually their parents stepped in, and Mari started another round of crying. None of them cared about the rain. They were together, and as selfish as it was, their family was safe. 

“Let’s get you two home. Mari, do you think you’re okay to drive?” Their mom asked. 

“Yeah. I’ll be fine,” Mari said. “Kenjirou, do you want a ride home?”

“No, I couldn’t,” the boy replied, looking down. 

“You live just around the block, and I really don’t think you should be walking around. Not today,” Mari said. 

“Okay. Thank you.” 

Mari led the way to her truck, and the boys got in the back seat. The cab was silent, no one having anything to say. Yuuri stared back at the school as the turned the corner. He wasn’t sure how he’d be able to go to that school, to walk those halls knowing someone had been killed there. It wasn’t something he wanted to face, something he wanted to avoid for as long as possible. 

All he knew was that whenever they went back, nothing would be the same again. 

**Author's Note:**

> It was could have been me. 
> 
> I’d broken a finger less than a month prior, and had just gotten my splint off the week before. I was still not participating in PE, instead score keeping or running errands for my teacher. I’d been in our foyer at 2 a few times in previous weeks.
> 
> The story got national attention, and was one of the worst attacks in my country’s history. If you come to my community, you can still see the impact on it. We had shirts made, and we still wear them often, especially on November first. The case has finally gone to trial, and I believe that there should be a verdict soon, but it also caused the conversation about mental health to be brought to the forefront in my community. 
> 
> I thank everyone for giving this a read, and even those who couldn’t get through it. I’ve been wanting to write a piece about it, but was avoiding it for so long. I hope to write about it again some time, possibly in more detail. Just make sure you squeeze those you love tight, and tell them you love them, because tomorrow isn’t guaranteed. 
> 
> Thank you so much for your support! Follow me on my [Tumblr](https://downbyashes.tumblr.com) or my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/downbyashes), where I’m trying to be more active!
> 
> And please check out my other works!  
[I’ve Searched my Whole Life (For You)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515500)  
[Take a Gamble on Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218170/chapters/37908050)  
[Please Hold On, Just Don’t Let Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444183)  
[The Wild Adventures of Katsuki Grocers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829894/chapters/44684080)


End file.
